Roxanne Simpson (Earth-121347)
| Last = | HistoryText = On occasions, Roxanne went with her father to watch performances by Johnny Blaze and his father, Barton Blaze, at the Quentin Carnival. After each show, Roxanne would meet with Johnny and they would date. It wasn't long before the two fell in love. One day, Roxanne told Johnny that her father was sending her to live with her mother, because her father considered Johnny to be a bad influence on her. After the death of Johnny's father Barton Blaze, (which was the result of a coerced deal between Johnny and the devil Mephistopheles) Johnny feared that he may harm Roxanne too if he stayed near her, and so he put distance between them and ran away. Many years later, Roxanne, now an adult in her mid thirties, was now an investigative reporter on TV. In Johnny's stunt show, she met him and interviewed him. When the show started, Roxanne refused to watch Johnny's jump, but when she was followed by Johnny on the highway, she tried to lose him but fails. Upon catching her, Johnny told her to go out for dinner. Roxanne accepted, only if Johnny isn't late. When Johnny Blaze became the Ghost Rider, he began to fight evil and forgot to meet Roxanne for dinner. The next day, she interviewed a woman telling her about the incident on the previous night. The woman told Roxanne that she was saved by a man whose face was a skull and was on fire (Ghost Rider). Later on, she went to Johnny's house to ask him why he was late. Johnny told her the story of him making a deal with Mephistopheles/Mephisto and how he was forced to work for him at night as the Ghost Rider. Roxanne didn't believe his story and thought he was either crazy or just making up lies. After Johnny Blaze transformed into the Ghost Rider again, he was pursued by the police. Roxanne saw his new appearance and realized that he was telling the truth. Johnny noticed her, but, after being shot by the police, he took off without a word. The next night, Blackheart, Mephistopheles' son, weakened Roxanne with his power and kidnapped her in an attempt to bring the contract of San Veganza that the original Ghost Rider, Carter Slade/Caretaker, had to him. In Blackheart's hideout, Roxanne was released and told Johnny to get up, who wanted her to leave while he dealt with Blackheart as Ghost Rider. When Johnny was almost defeated, Roxanne managed to use a shotgun given to Johnny by Carter Slade to help him. After Blackheart was defeated, Roxanne was engulfed by his appearance. When Johnny replied "monster..." as he was ashamed of his appearance, she told him she was "not afraid", and when she touched him as the Ghost Rider, Johnny reverted to normal with no harm to Roxanne. After Johnny decided to keep his curse, he and Roxanne returned to the place they met as teenagers to say goodbye since Johnny had now accepted his fate as the Ghost Rider. | Powers = | Abilities = *Investigative TV Reporter | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Eva Mendes portrays Roxanne Simpson in Ghost Rider and Raquel Alessi portrays the character as a teenager. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:Simpson Family